


Murder the Crow

by Kameiko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Calico Cat Cupcakes, Crossover, Cupcakes, Drinking, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Thirium Cupcakes, bowling, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Don't murder all the crows, people! They just want to have a night out to enjoy their lives with one another! It's not their fault they're forced to share it with other people! Think of the children! The poor children! Just let them have this one night! I beg you four to let each other have this night! We all do, and when I say "we" I mean Captain Fowler. Please and thank you!





	Murder the Crow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts).



> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> I have no idea where these fic ideas are coming from! They just keep pouring out, and I want to keep providing to my wonderful giftee and others out there! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone loves this "Deus Ex: Mankind Divided" and "Detroit: Become Human" crossover!

Gavin stares at the two TF29 agents in front of him. They look snotty and full of themselves. How are Connor and Gavin supposed to work with these people? Even if there are delicious cupcakes under their own noses. They’re the super-rich delicious and expensive ones that New York wishes they could get. Maybe higher some high-end baker, and everyone will have the macaroons they’ve always wanted! Not much of a denial to resist too. Sulking, Gavin’s body moves further down the seat. If they don’t know that he’s here, then they’ll have no need to pay attention to him.

Connor has other plans. He grabs Gavin by the back of his shirt collar and hoists him right back up into a sitting position. All the while scolding him, “You need to sit appropriately, Gavin. Our guests here were nice enough to take us out to get to know each other.”

“By offering us desserts? Huh, you’re that naïve when it comes to sweets.” Gavin does as he’s told though. He fully sits back up and stares at the two agents again, starting to wonder why their attire is that of only two colors: black and gold. Not that they don’t mesh well, but it’s odd in this remotely colored atmosphere of very light and pretty colors that will make anyone with a cupcake in their hand smile and feel the fuzzies.

The older agent speaks up first, coughing into his hand to clear his throat. “My name is Jim Miller. You can call me Miller.”

Gavin stares at the extended hand that he just coughed into. Looking away he wraps his hand in a napkin then shakes the outstretched hand. Connor gives Gavin a look that speaks of a talking to when they get home. No complaints here. Their “talk” always ends up with them both kissing and wrestling around on the bed. Both trying to get one-up on another. Connor gets the sense that Gavin isn’t going to take this seriously. Frowning at the man, he takes his fingers and gives Gavin’s skin a pinch. Gavin yelps at him, glaring at the puppy face for doing that to his skin. Connor doesn’t care. He goes back to his _Thirium_ drink and casually sips from it, enjoying the taste.

Miller gives the two an awkward look. “Your bickering reminds me of another agent that I work with. Always a stubborn one, but not as much of a germaphobe as you are, Detective Reed.”

Gavin looks back at the leading agent. “This is how we normally get along. Your other partner sounds like he’s living the dream.”

The agent that hasn’t introduced himself yet snorted. Clearly not liking the assumption coming out of Gavin’s mouth. Gavin gives him a glare, challenging him with his eyes to say what he has to say. He’s not going to let this man get the best of him with those shiny yellow irises of his! He doesn’t need any brain surgery for an implanted CASIE to outsmart this asshole. He’ll stand up to this tall guy! Put his nose in his face and bring down that smirk! No one is going to act like this towards him! No one!

“Sit down, Gavin!” Connor pulls on Gavin’s arm, pulling him back down in his seat. Amusement is not clear on his face. A bit of annoyance is there with an angry tick mark. Nothing Gavin won’t be able to handle later. Mostly involving him losing the conversation and ending up sleeping on the couch that night. Whatever happened to the thoughts of “the talk”?

Miller places a hand on the other agents arm, lovingly moving his fingertips on the nice coat. “Stop teasing him, Adam. Introduce yourself to these fine young gentlemen.”

Adam wants to remind Miller that one isn’t even human, but after everything he’s been through in Prague, he has a new-found love for the machine minorities that just want their voices to be heard. Taking a breath, he extends his olive branch towards Gavin, hoping to sew up the right between the two. Gavin looks at the black augmented hand in front of him. He’s never shaken an aug’s hand before. Slowly, he takes the hand of the branch into his own. It feels nice, soft, and a bit rough when he runs his fingertips in the opposite direction of the alloyed pigments on the palm. Makes him want to scratch the placement till he feels all the bubbles are popped like bubble wrap.

“You can let go anytime.” Adam tries to release his hand from the curious acting toddler. Might makes Miller jealous with how touchy feeling the natural is being.

Miller isn’t exactly jealous. He’s not pouting and glaring at all or tapping his fingers against the table. Sigh, he wishes the cupcakes would hurry up and get here, so they can all leave. This situation is uncomfortable enough. Who had the bright idea to get together with other co-workers in the middle of Detroit? Interpol just wanted a tour around the DPD, but no, Connor had to open his mouth and recommend a get together? Miller could’ve sworn he saw a witty grin spread across the captain’s face when Connor volunteered himself and his boyfriend as tribute for this awkward mission. All but Connor nearly flipped their lid in some sort of outburst. Years of training taught everyone to bite the inside of their cheek and deal with things head-on. As long as no one is getting murdered then everyone must always remain professional while on the clock.  

Except no one is clocked in here. They’re all using their vacation leave to have this date. Feels like one when both sets of people are together with one another against their will. The “how did we do?” reports to Fowler and Manderley will be through the roof with sarcastic nonsense and “I never want to do this again” meaningful words. Maybe not for Connor. He’s going to evaluate and dissect this situation with every possible known pro and con to the human universe. Gavin will make him write all this on paper to save themselves the embarrassment for a short period of time. The last thing anyone needs is for both parties’ people to point and laugh at them for even doing this in the first place.

“Gavin?” Connor pats Gavin’s hand in a loving gesture. The man really needs to learn when to let go before someone makes a complaint out of rudeness. People still have a hatred for androids, and Adam being a cyborg is no different. He’s not artificially made, but since the aug incident and android revolution, people’s opinions about anyone having a pacemaker to a prosthetic leg get the tripping of the leg and shoved to the ground, leaving for other broken people that struggle to be strong and brave to pick each other up.

Gavin let's go and holds onto Connor’s hand. “Sorry. I’ve never felt that kind of padding before.”

Adam looks at his own hand. Yeah, he guesses this would be different and unique for some people. At least he didn’t pull out a screwdriver in attempt to unscrew his wrist. “That’s ok. My augmentations are specially made by _Sarif_ Industries, and this other set is made by…”

Adam grows quiet. He didn’t want to talk about the experimental aug’s he received from the BH site back in 2028. In his unconscious state, floating in the ocean, he dreamt of his ex-girlfriend and the man who gave him his aug’s because of a stupid contract. Looking back on that, compared to Orlov and the illuminati, Megan and Sarif’s immorality is miniscule. Clutching his hand, he calms himself down. They need to remain professional. He just wants to lean his head against Miller and eat the cupcakes that are currently being served to them. Miller opts in his own hand and embraces it with Adam’s. No complaints from either party when they have their love one next to them.

The waiter sets down a tray and opens the lid. “Here’s everyone’s order! I hope you four enjoy the finest sugary and cream filling substance this planet has to offer! Cheers!”

She goes to turn back around, “Oh! Before I forget, something for the two mechanical bits over here!” She places a cupcake made from solid _Thirium_ in front of Connor and a Chocolate Calico cat looking one in front of Adam. The two stares at her with a weird sense of uncertainty; especially, Connor since it’s not really possible to harden this kind of liquid. It’s like alcohol. It doesn’t freeze.

Gavin looks at Connor with a happy smile. “Kamski helped with this. I had it specially delivered here. Took a lot of begging to Hank to even make this happen.”

Connor places his finger in the frosting and brings it to his lips. Normally this would disgust Gavin out, but it’s edible. For once, something Connor is doing isn’t disturbing. Not that the blue stuff isn’t already edible for the androids, but there’s always that fear that Connor will try something that he shouldn’t be trying, like acid. That thought makes Gavin wipe sweat from his brow. He really doesn’t want to replace his lover again. He has a hard-enough time coping with the constant downloading of data to a new model each time one gets a cut on the finger that requires a replacement body part instead of just a bandage.

Adam on the other hand is amused with his cupcake. He takes a look at Miller with a snarky cat grin. Almost like the Cheshire. “You think this is cute, don’t you?”

Miller coughs and looks away. “You said you wanted a cat one day. I figure this is to let you know that I haven’t forgotten.”

It’s true. They can’t have pets right now due to how many times they go out on missions, which is every other day. No time to take care of a cat or dog. Miller wants a dog later in life as well, but unlike cats, they require walks and to be taken out. Still have no time for that. For now, they’ll both settle for cute animal cupcakes. Even Connor seems to be intrigued. He takes a photo with his eye to save for later. He wants to show Hank the next time they go to the station.

Gavin feels a little jealous. “Hey! You didn’t take a picture of the hard work I did!”

Connor looks at Gavin. “Forgive me, Gavin. Your artistic inspiration towards one of my creators is a great thing. I will show Amanda next time I am connected to the _Cyberlife_ interface.”

Right, Amanda. The evil witch turned good. Gavin still doesn’t like that answer. He sits back with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. “I Rather you just show Hank!”

“I can show him too. Don’t be jealous. Your cupcake inspiration is delicious.” Connor pats Gavin’s shoulder as he takes another bite. It really is a delicacy to him!

Instantly Gavin calms down again. Something about Connor’s warm hand always brings him out of the sad state of the inner turmoil he’s in. No need to get upset over something like this or get jealous over an AI crook that might try to take over the government. Another exasperation sigh. When will Gavin learn that not everything is all doom and gloom; especially, over cupcakes? Adam shakes his head and tastes his own dessert. The aftertaste feels familiar, as if he’s had this in a candy bar form.

Miller sees his thinking face. “It has a dust of the Cyber bars you eat so much.”

Adam stops eating and feels a gag reflex. Apparently, he’s not done tasting those just yet. Connor makes the assumption and analyzes the cupcakes contents. Its equivalent to a human’s energy bar humans like to add to their milkshakes to give them a sense they’re eating right, so how is this any different? He goes to taste test it, Gavin slaps his hand away from it.

Gavin lightly scolds his boyfriend, “You’re not augmented! Stop trying to taste everything!”

Connor nods in agreement. He really needs to control his impulses. “You’re right. Let’s just eat our food and then we can talk about ourselves.”

They all agreed. For the next twenty minutes they eat in complete silence. Connor being the last one to finish as he analyzed every single spec to file later. Each bite and taste different from the last. He wonders if it’s because the cupcake has been broken down so many times now that each morsel changes its molecules based on the _Thirium_ in his own body. A question to ask Kamski later. Right now, he’s finished with the delicious food and is ready to talk. Sadly, everyone else looks like they’re ready to go home or back to their hotel.

Adam scratches the side of his head. “It’s getting late. Maybe we can just briefly meet up tomorrow and talk over breakfast?”

Gavin stands up at the bad declaration, “How about we go bowling instead?”

Miller stands up too, “Are you trying to throw out my back? I am the oldest here!”

Gavin challenges the man, “You afraid of getting your ass kicked, old man?”

Old man!? An angry tick mark comes off across his face. He’s going to show him who’s old! He throws down his and Adam’s part of the bill then points at Gavin, making sure he knows that he will beat his ass any day of the week in sports. He doesn’t bike around Prague for nothing! After getting the directions to the nearest bowling alley, the two make their leave. Once out of sight, Connor looks at Gavin with a “now why did you go and do that for?” look. Gavin pays no mind. He pays for their own order and leaves. Connor following closely behind him, strategizing a plan to figure out how they’re going to beat an augmented man that can literally punch people five feet up in the air with an uppercut, so how can these skinny elbows even compete with the carbon machine?

In the car, Gavin adjusts the rearview mirror, glaring at the taxi behind them that’s holding Adam and Miller. He’ll show them! “We’re going to kick ass and chew bubblegum!”

“Why would we need to chew bubblegum?” Connor rubs his chin. It’s strange that they need to show an attitude with bubble pops.

“It’s a saying, so roll with it.” They pull up in front of the bowling alley. It’s full of life on the inside and the outside. People are everywhere! Dancing to the groove of the music while waiting for their turn, and others laughing while eating their pizza and nachos. Tonight is going to be a good night.

“Gavin, I looked up the saying. It’s it supposed to be you’re out of bubblegum? Why would being out of gum make you angry?” Connor doesn’t like human metaphors. They’re stupid and always make no sense.

Gavin sighs. He ignores Connor and pulls him around in the dark that’s only lit up by bright fluorescent neon bulbs. They get their shoes and look for Adam and Miller. They came in afterwards, but with Adam not needing any bowling shoes they didn’t really have to wait that long in line. They picked a no-guard rail at the end of building. Gavin and Connor walk over to them, curious why they picked such a place.

Adam pipes up the reason, “So no one sees the embarrassment on your face when we harshly beat you.”

Now, it’s Gavin’s turn to get angry tick marks. He pokes a finger at Adam’s chest, challenging him to do something about it. Adam looks down at the finger and flicks it off. He has no time to squabble over petty children. Oh, this is on! Gavin harshly sets up their team name in the console. It’s TEAM GAVIOR, because it sounds like a badass _Pokémon_. Connor can see the coolness in it, even though weird team names won’t benefit in scoring. Miller and Adam go with TEAM ADAMIER, because it sounds like some cool religious symbol if there’s a religion based around these two.

Adam picks up the bowling ball. “Ready to get a beating so bad that you’ll cry to mommy?”

Miller gives Adam a strange look. “I never knew you to be this competitive?”

Adam shrugs. He’s not usually like this. Just the moment called for it when it came up against Gavin’s cockiness towards Miller. He doesn’t mind Connor. He doesn’t get on his nerves or want to shove him into a barrel full of _Neon_. With that, the games begin! Each taking their turns. Connor and Adam the only ones getting strikes, Miller getting spares here and there, and poor Gavin can’t hit a pin to save his life. Might help if he ever went bowling. He didn’t want to tell Connor that, and Connor didn’t want to tell him he’s the reason they’re losing this badly. Maybe Connor can shoo Gavin off somewhere and do his turn for him? They can catch back up if that’s the only workable strategy.

Adam looks over at Gavin, “Give it up, Reed. You can’t win this with how bad your aim is. Maybe we should’ve picked the one with the kiddie rails.”

Gavin flicks him off. He sticks out his tongue, closes his eye, and measure the line. Trying to be a smart ass about the whole thing and see if this will make any difference. Connor taps him on the shoulder to let him know that this roundabout thinking is not going to help them win this game, and that the man should really get his head in the game if they want to win. Gavin glares at Connor for that, now regretting giving him that cool cupcake. He should’ve poisoned it with blue dye and request for a less douche model.  

“I am only trying to help. I know you’re struggling.” Connor takes Gavin’s hand into his own. Smoothing circles around his knuckles to help his tense hands relax a bit.

If the guilt didn’t show up earlier, it does now. Gavin looks down at the hand, seeing it’s relaxing on the spot. Connor really does have a way with those smooth plastic hands of his. Nodding to the android, he makes his shoulders less tense and takes a deep breath. He slowly and smoothly goes up to the line and rolls the ball....it still misses the pins again. He just wants to fall over along with everyone else.

Connor pats Gavin’s hand again. “I take everything I said back. Winning or losing doesn’t matter here, Gavin. Just relax and have fun.”

Miller shoos Connor with his hand. “Let him lose. He’s been rude to us the whole night.”

Connor hushes Miller with his finger. He’s sitting here trying to calm down his own lover. Miller’s tone and prissy attitude is only upsetting Gavin more. When Gavin gets really upset, he tends to lean back towards his old ways. Something that Gavin has worked hard for years to get rid of. He doesn’t want to be that person again! Glaring up at Miller he gets in his face, arms crossed, and looks like he’s about to curse the taller man out. Damn, why does everyone here have to be taller than him? He’s not that short!

“Look, Miller. Obviously, I am not good at bowling. How about we just end the game and we can go elsewhere to talk?” Gavin isn’t threatening him. Not his style. Too morbid and doesn’t want to kick an old man’s ass in front of his younger lover.

Miller laughs. “Alright, you got the spunk, kid. I won’t bring it up anymore. Let’s finish this game up, and go out for drinks? Adam tells me there’s a bar here that never closes and sells cheap piss water. Who wants their happy hour to be till wee hours in the morning?”

Adam raises his hand. He’s all for this. He can drink and drink without judgement, and his filter will be able to get rid of every shot within a few seconds anyways. Connor tests that and wonders if Gavin should be drinking till that early? They do have to report back to the DPD tomorrow, and Captain Fowler will ring both their necks for coming in hung over and looking like a raccoon. Maybe till midnight and only on a limited supply. This way, Connor has some time to make up an excuse for his lover.

“Gavin, please be careful with your consumption rate. We do have to report back to work tomorrow.” Connor just wants to double make sure Gavin knows what he’s doing.

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Says the guy who just told me to get my head out of my ass and play the game.”

Connor stares at him. He only said those things to lighten the mood. Maybe to even encourage him. He realizes now that might have been a mistake, a big one. One where this angry Gavin will show himself and not slip back into the more relaxed version anytime soon. What a mess. Connor steps up to Gavin, takes his face in his hands, and leans down, kissing him. Gavin is taken by surprised. His anger slowly seeps away, and he places his hands around Connor’s neck, kissing him back.

Miller claps his hands. “Come on! Let’s go! Kiss at the bar.”

Adam nudges Miller’s hand a bit, letting him know to be nice. “Let it go, Jim.”

Miller sighs. When he’s about to have his fun with the unusual couple, his lover has to stop the madness. He shrugs it off and go to the bar across the street from the bowling alley. How convenient that Adam’s favorite happy time place is across from the actual fun place. Makes Miller wonder if Adam secretly comes out here and bowl besides going out on missions like he’s supposed too. No wonder MacReady is always up his ass about never returning reports in on time and always sneaking off to hang out with some friend of his named “Alex”. Miller never knew how he found out about her, and he isn’t about to ask anytime soon. Whatever secrets Adam is hiding, Miller is sure to find out about them at a later time.

Adam looks over at Miller. “What are you thinking about?”

“That you better not be using that CASIE on me. I am in no shape to hear any kind of psycho bullshit talk you’re about to pull.” Miller squeezes Adam’s hand playfully.

Adam shakes his head no. The four enter the bar and see that it’s a little crowded. People are enjoying their drinks, playing pool and darts, and trying to hook up with others. Gavin winces when one guy gets a cup of water thrown in his face. Luckily for the chump that it’s just water. The four take a seat at a booth and go through the drink’s menu. There’s nothing big on the good food side. Just small appetizers. Plus they’re all still full from the cupcakes, but not full enough to get shit faced drunk if they chose too.

Connor looks over the drinks and see that _Thirium_ is not on the list. “This bar doesn’t have what I need.”

Gavin looks through it. Indeed it doesn’t. “I’ll buy you a six pack of the blue on our way home from the all night convenient store.”

Miller and Adam pick their favorite whiskey and sit back, staring at the two, who are staring back. Wonder who’s going to blink first? Connor owlishly looks at Adam. Studying his facial features and the CASIE on his face. In return, Adam is studying him with his CASIE that’s picking up odd signals. Nothing’s in sync and the ratings are off any normal human standardized chart. Kamski did prepare his androids for the worse. Adam shakes his head and sips his drink in peace. He doesn’t have any questions for them, as he’s satisfied with whipping Gavin’s ass. Why embarrass the poor man any further?

Miller had other ideas. “You! Gavin! What do you see in dating an android?”

Gavin gives him a quizzical look. “What do you see in dating a cyborg?”

Miller is about to answer that when refills arrived. He thanks the waiter and downs another shot. Adam has to remind Miller that he needs to take it easy. Connor looks at Adam and finds this relatable. Both are concerned for their own lives in the same way, and they wonder if…both tap their own chin simultaneously and rub it. This is an interesting thought process! Are their data cores linked up like a wifi signal when around each other? Maybe. It’s not entire impossible. Weird things have been happening all over the world.

Gavin waves his hand in front of Connor’s face. “Back me up here!”

Connor shakes his head. “There’s no need for me to indulge in this silly game. We love each other because this is how it’s meant to be, and while love feels like a complicated emotion…I get butterflies when I see you. Is that how the old saying goes?”

“Close enough.” Gavin leans his head against Connor’s shoulder.

Miller says nothing after the scene. He just wants to drink and go back to the hotel for the night. The others are in a silent agreement. Nothing else is said, and soon they’re all bidding their good-bye’s. Connor and Adam exchange I-Link frequencies, and Miller shares with Gavin a very hard pat on the back. Gavin coughs and rubs the sore spot on his lower back.

Connor gets in the car with Gavin. “I Had a fun time. Thank you for, Gavin. This has been…eye opening.”

“Glad you did. I just want to go home and shower.” Gavin lays his head on the steering wheel.

“I’ll drive. You’re in no shape to do so.” Connor shifts their seat positions before Gavin could even protest.

Safe to assume Gavin fell asleep in the passenger seat a few seconds later after buckling up. All content with the way things turned out. Except no one really learned anything about each other. Gavin’s eyes shoot way up when the thought crosses him. He’s going to get chewed out the next day. The hairs on the back of his neck are standing up on all ends. The end of the world is near, and it’s all because of his inability in place his nonsense anger behind him. Thankfully there’s always Connor ready on the whim with that dopey smile of his providing all the answers.

Connor gives Gavin a smile. “Don’t worry, Gavin. Captain Fowler will be understanding.”

Unfortunately Connor can be wrong at times. Rarely, but it does happen, because Fowler is screaming at full volume at them before they could even step a foot inside the DPD building. Gavin wishes he stayed in bed, and Connor seems to not be bothered by it. Of course he isn’t. But like Gavin says, count on Connor to save the day! Connor is standing next to Fowler providing him with a USB drive containing the files of what they did last night. Fowler stops yelling, takes it, and disappears into his office. When he’s finished, he comes back out, apologizes, and tells them to take the rest of the day off.

“Really? The whole day?” Gavin’s eyes light up.

“No! Get back to work!” Fowler slams the door shut.

So much for completely understanding. Oh well, at least Gavin doesn’t have to see Adam or Miller again. A smile plagues Gavin’s lips as he walks over to the doughnut area to snag one and maybe talk to Chen, but he nearly hits the floor when he sees Miller and Adam standing in front of him, waving. Connor stands next to Gavin and hands him a cup of coffee.

“They’re coming out with us to see how we do our cases. Be prepared, Gavin! This will be a learning experience for everyone.” Connor leaves.

Where’s Hank? Maybe he needs a partner for today.

 


End file.
